Desperation
My Halloween Contest Entry It's bad, I know! Warnings: Language + adult themes ---- prologue "911 how may we be of assistance?" "You gotta help me!" "Yes, where are you and what is the situation?" "I'm just off interstate 59, Nevada, you gotta help! There's blood... everywhere! I don't even- AH!" '' ''The phone rang silent. "911, hello, is anyone there? 911, is anyone there?" '' ''"...you have to help me..." 1 "''Cam, are you sure this is the right way?" she laughed, throwing tye cigarette out of the window of the sleek brown Vauxhall. He pointed at the dashboard, more specifically at the beige, yellow, and red map. "Check. We just came off of Route 18." she checked the map. They were on the right road, sure, but the road ran directly into a dead end, and into a unmarked area. "Uhm we're headed straight to a dead end." He slammed the brakes down. The road was narrow, and seemed to go on forever, not like it was a dead end. Priya and Josh laughed in the back as he was playing with her hair. "If we got lost, we're blaming you, Cam!" Priya remarked, laughing, looking out the window. "We aren't lost! Look just gimme the map, we're just taking a short detour for the crop, man." Leia smiled and pushed her head into the back of her seat, thinking about what Cam just said. "look if we carry on down, I'm pretty sure we'll get to a town or gas station or something. It's dark and I'm ''not ''gonna go all the way back, five miles. Just to make you guys feel safe. If this works out, we're lookin' at 10, maybe 20 kay worth of the bud. And that much dosh can set us up for life. Either way I'm not going back." Josh looked over and pushed Priya off of his lap and put his hand on Cam's shoulder. "Dude, that much money won't split four-ways with all of us getting our share. If we go back we won't have to share it out." He smacked his hand off. "Fuck, man. It's 11pm. I am ''not turning back. If I do, we'll get out of gas before we hit anywhere. Look, I think I see a sign up ahead." he shifted the gear stick, and pushed his foot on the acceleration, going forward down the long cement road, Leia just stared into the thick trees out in the dark. They drove for another two miles before they reached a sign. "Newport, Nevada - it's 10 miles away. We got enough gas to handle over 100 miles in this tank. But I reckon we should just get to bed, it's past midnight and we need an early start tomorrow." The sign was blank white but with 'Desperation' wrote beneath the word Newport. Even as if someone was trying to cover up the name. 2 - "I Need a Break" A/N: I'm reaal tired right now so if this is bad Im sorry. Leia pulled up her shorts and went back to the car, where everyone else had packed up and been waiting for her. "Get your ass in here!" She got in and slammed the door, huffing. "Don't tell me what to do, Cam." Everyone in the car sighed; it was 4 in the morning and none of them wanted to handle one of Leia's pathetic, feminist arguments. Cam hit the pedal down again, and it was still dark, more-so than it should be for Autumn, but whatever. This crop? Could take them from this, ''to being rich. Overnight. And in the back? They had a growing lack of cynicism, and that was better for the whole venture. "How far?" Priya peeped her head in the front, spilling some of her cola on the floor. "We've been driving for near enough five miles." he slowed the car down, then grabbed the map, handing it to Priya. "Check where we are." He pushed his foot back down and hit 70 mph, racing. She checked the map. Over and over. Off of the interstate, come off route 18. They weren't even on the map, anymore. "I can't find us." Josh grabbed the map off her and passed her his black Samsung Note, and told her to check the map. She tapped onto 'Map' and it took them to a plain white area of map, without roads, towns. They were still in Nevada, apparently 5 miles from Newport. "It doesn't say uhm we're 5 miles from Newport." she put the phone in her lap. "Thank you!" he kept driving until 4:37. "Priya check the map again." Leia looked up at him. "Why? Are we lost?" "How the hell can we be lost? We've drove down a straight goddamn road, Leia." she grunted and pushed herself back in the seat as Priya lay on Josh's lap, looking at his phone. "His phones gone screwy. I don't think it can work with all these trees." she turned it off and pushed it to the floor as she sat up and lay her head on Josh's shoulder. "Sorry." "Fucking hell you better find it. We have gone down a straight fucking road! We should have reached Newport by now." "Don't fucking talk to Priya like that!" Josh pushed her off as he felt infuriated. Cam sighed, stopping the car. "This is ''my ''car. ''My ''crop. I can do whatever the hell I want!" Leia sighed, too tired to handle their bull shit abut now. "Man I'm gonna walk some of the way. It's a fucking straight road, I'll see you in an hour. "If you fucking walk I am ''not ''picking you back up, man. Simple as." "I need a break, Cam! I don't wanna deal with your bull!" he got out, slamming the door. 3 - "They're here!" It was quarter to 5, and they had no idea where Josh had gone. Priya was asleep in the back and Leia was in the front, quiet as fuck, staring out of the window. "Leia what did that sign just say?" "What...?" her speech was slurred. "We just passed a sign. What did it say?" she shrugged. Much to the annoyance of Cam, she was blatantly unobservant "Focus, please." She slumped back down into the grey seat, ignoring him and muttering under her breath. They drove down that straight road for another five minutes, and Leia perked herself up, staring out of the window, tapping on the iced glass... she kept uttering the names. ''Aya.. Miranda... Marcus... Cam was noticeably uncomfortable by this point - those names were the names of his friends who had been killed in a car accident several years before. "Leia, please..." She waved out of the window. "Leia, stop it. Now." He felt like a nagging father. "Look, Cam! It's Marcus! Hi Marcus!" she was yelling, seemingly into her own imagination. Cam looked over at her and slowed the car from 75 to 64. "Leia... they... they aren't there... I think you're just tired." He sighed, looking out of the window; what was up with her? "I'll put the radio on." He slowed the car even more, and reached to the radio, slamming his hand down onto the 'on' switch. It came on, terribly loud, just static. He changed the channel... it sounded... bizarre... like... babies crying... what an infernal noise. Maybe it was just the lack of radio signals. He looked troubled and just slammed it back off as he kept driving. "No, look! It's Aya! And she has a baby! Look, look!" Category:Horror Category:Thriller